Christmas Presents
by Kanshisha Tenshi
Summary: Brooding solves nothing. Merry Christmas 2002. (FYI: Format shown is not the original format I had it in. My computer screwed it up when I *tried* saving it as .html.)


Christmas Presents Or A Slayers Christmas By Kanshisha Tenshi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, nor do I own Christmas. Christmas doesn't really have an owner. And I know this fanfic was written a day after Christmas, and I have a bunch of other fanfics I have to work on, and there are about a hundred other Slayers Christmas fanfics, but hey, I wanted to write this.  
  
Lina Inverse eagerly raced down the inn steps to where breakfast was already laid out on several long tables. She grabbed a plate and began piling food onto it before she noticed the large tree with several presents underneath it. She looked at her companions, then at the tree. "All right, what's going on? Why is there a tree next to my food?" "It's a Christmas tree, Lina, and those are gifts underneath it," replied Amelia. "Christmas?" Lina blinked. She started to remember past Christmases. Young Lina Inverse raced down the stairs of her home and nearly crashed into her mother. She brushed back her long, red hair and grinned childishly up at the older woman. "Is it Christmas yet, Mommy?" "Yes, dear. Your presents are under the tree." "But aren't we going to open them together?" "I'm a little too busy now, dear. Ask your sister." Lina gulped. No power in the universe could make her willingly open presents with only her sister Luna. "No, that's okay, I'll just open them myself." The young girl sighed. Her parents had just broken a Christmas tradition of opening gifts and spending time together. She could tell already that this wasn't going to be a good holiday. The first present she received was a spell book. The next few were as follows: a yellow magic-enhancing talisman, a book she had always wanted, a few shirts, a pair of boots, and a dress from Luna. From then on she decided never to wear a dress again. Luna came downstairs and pushed her younger sister aside. "Out of the way. Where's Mom and Dad?" "They had business to take care of. Merry Christmas, Luna." "Whatever. Give me my presents." Lina grudgingly handed her sister the larger boxes meant for the oldest child. She sighed and climbed back upstairs. Later that day a strange man knocked on the door. Lina answered. "Is this the Inverse residence?" "Yes. Mom and Dad aren't here right now." "I'm afraid I know why. Your parents were just identified." "Identified?" The man nodded. "They're dead, Miss Inverse. They were robbed and murdered by a group of bandits."  
  
Lina clenched a fist and stormed upstairs. Because of that day she had hated Christmas with a passion, every last part of it. She had never given nor received another present since then. Minutes later there came a knock at the door. "Lina? Miss Lina?" It was the muffled voice of Sylphiel. "She probably went back to sleep," came the voice of a muffled Gourry. "I can wake her up if you'd like." "I don't think she's asleep, Gourry," came yet another muffled voice. There were a few silent groans from the other two. "How would you know, Xellos?" Sylphiel asked. "You'd hear snoring. Anyway, I think she just needs some time alone." "Why would she need time alone?" Xellos glared at the blonde swordsman. "Take a hint." "Come on, Gourry, let's go back downstairs. I believe I saw some cookies on the table--" Lina could faintly hear the sound of hurried retreating footsteps. She felt a few salty drops roll down her cheeks. "I hate Christmas." "Well bah humbug to you, too, Lina." It was Xellos. "Get out of here, Xellos. I mean it." "Why would Lina Inverse, of all people, be grumpy on Christmas? I mean, after all, shouldn't you be downstairs tearing through wrapping paper and ribbons trying to get at your presents?" "I hate Christmas," Lina repeated firmly. "Now get lost, fruitcake." "Why, what a wonderful idea. It isn't Christmas without fruitcake." "Why are you still here?" "That is a secret." Lina groaned and threw a pillow at the Trickster Priest. Xellos suddenly became serious, and his usual grin disappear. He opened his eyes and stared at Lina for a moment silently. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong, get it off your mind?" "My parents died on Christmas, okay? Now leave me alone before I Dragon Slave your ass out of here!" "My parents died on my birthday. Of course, that was after I became a Mazoku, but I had still visited them. It wasn't exactly the happiest moment of my life. Mazoku have feelings, too, you know." "No, I don't know. You're a monster, Xellos. What would you know about grief?" "I know that it can be replaced by happiness," he replied stiffly. "Now you get down there and have fun, and you do it now. I have better things to be doing than listening to some hot-headed, short, flat-chested sorceress feel sorry for herself!" "That's it! Fire--" But Xellos had teleported away. Lina stormed out of her room and ran downstairs. "Where is he?" she shouted. "I'll kill him!" "Merry Christmas, Miss Lina," Amelia cried, tossing Lina a present. Soon the other companions handed over their gifts, as well, and Lina was practically buried. "I can't take these," she said quietly. "Take them back." "But, Lina, why? It's Christmas," Gourry pointed out. "It's an anniversary for trouble." "Xellos told us what happened," Zelgadis murmured quietly, "and I'm sorry it happened, but it won't happen with us. Your parents have been gone for a long time, and I think you're making yourself sad and angry." Lina looked away helplessly. "But it hurts, Zel. It hurts." "I know, but you're over it every other day of the year. Try not to think of it and have fun instead. Merry Christmas, Lina." The girl sighed. "Merry Christmas, Zel," she said, plastering a smile on her face and holding up her trademark "victory" sign. Surrounded by friends, presents and food, it was the best Christmas Lina could hope for.  
  
  
  
Merry Christmas 2002. 


End file.
